


I Love You More Than My X-Wing

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: I Love You More Than... [21]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Humorous Ending, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur





	I Love You More Than My X-Wing

Poe walked into his and Finn’s shared apartment reluctantly. “Finn?” He and Finn had gotten into a silly fight the night before and he wasn’t sure if Finn was still mad or not.

“Finn?” Poe repeated when no reply came. He walked over to their bedroom door, turning the knob revealed that it was locked.

“FINN!? OPEN UP!” Poe yelled childishly.

“Poe shut up!” Poe smiled at the reply. He wasn’t happy that Finn was still upset, but at least he was talking.

“I thought you said you weren’t talking to me…” Poe mocked.

“I’m not!” Finn yelled

“Sure sounds like you are, baby!”

“I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU UNTIL YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN THE X-WING!” The door swung open. Finn was red in the face with tears in his eyes; Poe couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s what this is about?” Poe fell on his ass in a fit of laughter.

“Yes…” Finn whispered shyly.

“Fine. Fine. Finn, I could make this a lot cheesier if you had a last name, I love you more than my X-Wing.” Poe stood up and opened his arms to Finn.

“Yay!” Finn jumped into Poe’s open arms, knocking both of them down in a heap of flailing limbs.


End file.
